


Not Even One

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bahamas, Dancing, F/M, Light Smut, love at second sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: When Hermione takes a vacation to the Bahamas, she runs into someone unexpected.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 29
Kudos: 71
Collections: Love at Second Sight





	Not Even One

**Author's Note:**

> First, a huge thank you to QuinTalon for organizing such a fun fest and facebook group!
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta, Vesperswan! All mistakes are my own and I own nothing!

The salty air whipped around her as she dug her toes deeper into the warm sand. The sounds of children’s laughter, couples talking, and friends sharing jokes surrounded her as she sat on the beach towel she brought from the rented bungalow in the magical Bahamas resort. 

Large sunglasses obscured half of her face, and the large umbrella kept her in the shade. This was the most relaxed she could remember being since she was very young. No one was expecting anything from her, no one was waiting on her. She was alone for the next week and a half and Hermione was going to enjoy it. When Draco had slipped the brochure onto her desk in the Department of Mysteries, she had scoffed and pushed it aside. A week later when she had been pushed off a project due to exhaustion, she dug it out of where it was buried under too much paperwork and made her reservation that same day.

Her first two days had been spent sleeping. She hadn’t realised how exhausted she was until she removed her clothes and slipped naked between the softest sheets she had ever felt and hadn’t woken up until there was a soft knock at the door. Donning the tiny bikini Ginny had convinced her to buy just before she left, she grabbed a book, her hat, and sunglasses and headed to the beach. Hermione sat under the umbrella, devouring her book and fruity drinks that a waiter kept bringing her. Feeling just the right amount of fuzzy, she removed her hat and glasses and walked down the warm sand into the water. She loved the water: the way her body felt weightless, how she was graceful under the water in a way she just wasn’t on land.

\--

After spending the entire day on the beach, Hermione was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to wrap herself in the soft robe, order room service and relax the rest of the evening. One glance at the brochure for the five-star restaurant had her changing her mind. She had packed a few formal dresses in case she wanted to venture from the room, after all; it would be a shame to waste it.

After taking a long, hot shower, Hermione dried and styled her hair with her wand in the way Lavender had taught her. Her hair though still just as curly, had thankfully weighed itself down with length and now reached just above her arse. Just some mascara and some deep red lipstick for make-up, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. The deep blue dress was skin tight with a slit up to her upper thigh. It was more risqué than anything she would normally wear, but she didn’t know anyone here. Checking the clasp of her silver high heels and grabbing her clutch, Hermione headed from the bungalow to the hotel proper.

The food was amazing, the wine that had been sent over to her table was leaving her feeling a bit giggly, and the atmosphere was breathtaking. An entire wall was opened showing a magnificent view of the moon-lit beach, and a band played quietly off to the side of a wide dance floor where a few couples swayed. In no hurry, Hermione continued sipping her wine, a small smile on her face as she watched an elderly couple glide elegantly around the floor. The chair across from her pulled out suddenly, catching her attention. Her breath caught as she looked up into the green eyes of Blaise Zabini.

“Enjoying yourself, Granger?” he asked, his voice sounding like silk. He lazed in the chair with an air of aristocratic ease, one leg draped over the other, another bottle of the same wine that sat on her table in his hand.

She cocked an eyebrow at him and took a healthy sip from her glass before answering. “I’m having a wonderful time, Zabini. I didn’t expect to see anyone I knew here.”

His grin was a touch lopsided and she felt her stomach flip-flop. “I own this place, didn’t you know?” He chuckled when her eyes widened.

“I take it Draco didn’t tell you when he suggested it. Are you enjoying the bungalow? I thought you would enjoy that one best. It has the nicest view of the beach.”

Her head was spinning a bit and not just because of the almost entire bottle of wine she had drunk by herself. She watched as the man across from her signaled a waiter that appeared almost immediately and opened the wine for him before pouring them both a glass.

“No, I had no idea. It’s beautiful, truly.” Shaking her head a bit, she tried to focus her thoughts. “I don’t think I’ve seen you since Harry and Draco’s wedding three years ago. How have you been? Very successful obviously.” She was rambling but the wine was to be blamed.

Blaise let out a little chuckle. “Yes, I think I’ve done pretty well for myself. I did this all myself with no help from my family. I’m very proud.” 

She tipped her glass toward him and glanced around. “As you should be.”

“Thank you. I spend most of my time here on the island, making sure everything runs smoothly. But enough about me, how have you been?”

Thinking back on what all she had done the past three years since they had seen one another. She had made a name for herself in the ministry but her career was the only thing going on in her life. All of her friends were either married or engaged and thinking about babies. Blaise cleared his throat and she felt her cheeks heat up in a blush.

“I’m so sorry, I was just thinking,” she cleared her throat. “I work at the Ministry in the DoM, that’s about all there is to tell.”

He looked her over with a critical eye. “And what of your boyfriend?”

She let out a laugh that was much louder than she meant for it to be. “I’m not exactly beating them off with my wand.”

Blaise stood then and walked around the table, holding his hand out towards her. “Well, in that case, may I have this dance?”

Not trusting her voice, she nodded and slipped her small hand into his much larger one. He led her onto the dance floor and twirled her with an ease she just didn’t have. When he pulled her tightly against him, his hand came to rest low on the small of her back, but high enough to still be considered appropriate. He smelled amazing, something woodsy that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Her head reached just to the middle of his chest, even with the heels she was wearing.

“Do you remember the last time we were this close?” he asked her, his deep voice sending a shiver down her spine.

Looking up into his green eyes, her face confused. “I don’t…”

He gripped her hand a bit tighter for a moment. “At Draco and Harry’s wedding. We danced once… you were wearing a red dress and I couldn’t keep my eyes off you all night.”

Trying to keep her heart rate as calm as possible, she thought back to the wedding reception and she remembered. Blaise pulling her as close as she was now, looking at her with desire in his eyes, the same look he had on his face now. He pulled her tighter, his hand on her back slipping down just a few inches more before he leaned down, his hot breath in her ear.

“You’re still just as beautiful now as you were then. I wanted you so bad but you wouldn’t give me the time of day.”

Maybe it was the wine, the beach, the music, but whatever it was, it made Hermione brave. Without thinking about it, she reached up just a bit and pressed her lips to his. The hand that had been holding hers was suddenly tangled in her hair, gripping the back of her neck in a way that was making her think about pushing him up against the wall of the restaurant, other people be-damned. When his tongue slipped into her mouth, she couldn’t control the moan that slipped out.

Blaise pulled back, his green eyes dark with desire. “I don’t want to do something you’ll regret when you haven’t had a bottle of wine to yourself. I’ve thought of no one but you for three years, Hermione,” he brushed a curl from her face before running his thumb over her lip.

She leaned up again, kissing him gently. “It’s not the wine.”

The moment the words left her lips, he was pulling her from the room and out onto the beach. He wrapped his arms around her and apparated them directly into her bungalow. The second the world stopped spinning, Hermione heard her dress rip as he lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Can anyone apparate in here?” She asked him breathlessly as he kissed and nipped his way from her earlobe down to her collarbone.

“Just me, it’s supposed to be for emergencies only,” he told her just before he gently laid her on the bed. He pulled the black button-down he wore from his trousers and began to unbutton it slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. “This seemed like an emergency.”

\--

Hermione woke slowly, the sounds of the waves crashing against the beach. Fingers were running up and down her spine lightly. The evening before came back to her, leaving a delicious smile on her face as she opened her eyes and looked up into Blaise’s face. He smiled down at her and left a lingering kiss on her lips.

“Any regrets?” he asked her quietly, his eyes guarded but his fingers never stopping.

Leaning up, she kissed him hard and rolled over until she was straddling him, her hair haloed around her face as she grinned down at him.

“Not even one."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
